The present invention relates in particular to a sleeve bearing having the features of the preamble of Claim 1. Such a sleeve bearing is known from DE 10 2006 052 251 A1. The sleeve bearing known from this publication has a bearing body made from an elastic material which receives an inner part in it which extends in the axial direction of the sleeve bearing. A fixing element of a machine part to be mounted elastically, in particular of a chassis component or of a drive unit, is received in this inner part. The previously known sleeve bearing is a hydrobushing and correspondingly has at least two chambers for receiving a damping means as well as a channel communicating with the two chambers, through which the hydraulic damping means can flow. Therein, a hydraulic damping occurs within the sleeve bearing by moving the hydraulic fluid from one chamber into another. This channel can be part of the sleeve bearing. The channel can, however, likewise be formed almost completely or partially by the outer sleeve, into which the sleeve bearing is inserted.
Furthermore, in the prior art of this type, a cage which encloses the bearing body is provided. This cage serves to stabilise the sleeve bearing and, in particular, to support the bearing body with respect to the outer sleeve which receives the sleeve bearing.
The installation of the sleeve bearing in the outer sleeve usually occurs with a certain compression. The stiffness and the service life of the sleeve bearing are influenced by this compression. In the case of the sleeve bearing known from prior art, the pressing of the sleeve bearing into the outer sleeve leads to a tension of the elastic material. In view of a service life that is as long as possible, the elastomer should not be exposed to tensile forces. Thus, occasionally it is endeavoured to impress a compressive stress into the bearing such that a certain compressive stress reservoir is provided in the sleeve bearing from the front therein. Meanwhile, high compressive forces also act on the cage and can deform this, which is undesirable. A deformation of the cage thus, in particular, leads to this losing its roundness. The compression is therein conveyed, as a rule, by the cage. Thus it is not possible to calibrate the damping properties of the sleeve bearing depending on direction.